


Wings and Loss

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Wing Binding, cuteness, wing hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Ratchet and Wheeljack's lives are changed forever when they find three helpless, orphaned, seekerlets.





	Wings and Loss

Starscream pulled his little brother into the shelter of an alley, peeping in distress. The two tiny Seekers stared out at the riot ongoing. It had started as a protest, then the fighting had erupted.

While Starscream was young little Casarasi was younger still, only just learning to talk. Starscream covered the blue Seekerlet protectively.

They waited until the noise stopped and Starscream peeped out of their hiding place, chirping softly.

All was quiet and calm. Cas whimpered. "Hunwy."

Starscream nuzzled his baby brother. "Stay here. I'll find something." The other Seeker hid Cas behind a box and ran down the alley. They were beside a club, so there should be sweets at least in the dumpster.

Cas waited for his brother, tiny wings rattling in the chill of the air. Heavy, thudding footsteps came towards him, and he peeped softly in fear. Starscream had taught him that adults were dangerous.

"Hey, Crusher. Look what I found." Suddenly, the box was lifted away from Cas.

He looked up and up and up at a huge tank. His ocean blue optics widened, and he tried to scuttle away.

Crusher, a purple contruction mech, grabbed him by a wingtip and hoisted him into the air.

He squealed in pain and tried to get free. "Ooh, sparkling wings are very valuable, Overlord."

"I'll take one and you take the other." Overlord grabbed the other wing.

The baby screamed as they tore his wings clear off him. Energon and fuel pooled around him as he screamed and sobbed. "Hey! Get away from that sparkling!" shouted two new voices.

"Come away." Overlord and Crusher melted into the shadows where Star had run and two other mechs, smaller, gentler mechs, came into view.

"Ratchet..." Wheeljack bent and gathered up the little Seeker. "He can't be more than a vorn old..."

"We gotta stop the bleedin', Jack." Meanwhile Starscream was running back in the shadows, slipping past the two attackers.

"Cas?" He trilled and clicked. "I found some food."

He heard sobbing, his brother's sobbing. Scampering to where he left him he found two Grounders tending his baby brother, who's wings were gone, torn off.

Starscream screeched, dropping his bundle of discarded food. "What did you do?"

"Calm down, little one. We're trying to help him. It was a tank and construction mech that did this," Wheeljack said soothingly.

Starscream held onto Wheeljack's arm as the mech kept him from running to Cas and disturbing Ratchet's work. The little Seeker sniffled, then began crying. "But... why?"

Wheeljack picked him up. "Because mechs like to sell and buy Seeker wings, little one, and Sparkling wings are very valuable. It's disgusting but sadly true. Don't worry, my mate will help him."

Starscream clutched himself and sobbed. "Is Cas gonna... die?"

"I... don't know." He hiccuped. "Rasi..." Ratchet cursed. "We need to get him to the hospital, Jack. I can't... not here. He needs a transfusion, and I need better tools or he won't make it."

Wheeljack nodded, still hugging the older of the two sparklings as he wept.

They raced to the hospital where Ratchet worked, and he ran into the nearest open emergency room, shouting for a team of flying frame experts, most of them flyers themselves. Wheeljack stayed in the waiting room with Starscream. "What's your name, little one?"

"Starscream." Starscream was curled up into a tight ball with his knees up to his chest.

"That's a very nice name. My name is Wheeljack, and my mate, Ratchet, is one of the best medics here. He'll take good care of your brother."

"Rasi. His name's Rasi." Starscream trilled out the word.

"Rasi? You called him Cas earlier."

"Casarasi."

"Hmm. That might be hard for non-Seekers to pronounce. Where are your parents?"

"Carrier... Carrier's dead." Starscream's wings pulled in.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, little one. It's just you and Cas?" He nodded. Wheeljack gently pulled him close. "The Ratchet and I will take care of you."

"...It's better than starving, I suppose."

"Come on. They'll be working for a bit yet. Lets get you some energon."

Starscream followed him slowly, not trusting the strange mech yet.

Wheeljack led him to the cafe and got him a cube of energon and a treat of his choice.

Starscream munched on the rust stick, keeping an optic on Wheeljack. His wings occasionally flicked or fluttered as his tank slowly filled.

Wheeljack understood that the Seekerlet didn't trust him and let him be as they waited.

Eventually, Ratchet came down to find him.

Starscream jumped up. "He'll recover, but he's still weak right now."

"Can I see him?"

Ratchet nodded. "For a little while. I'm afraid you can't stay, but you can come back tomorrow and stay with him during visiting hours." He led them to the room where Cas was laying on his from, seemingly in recharge.

Starscream gently touched his little brother's pedes and kissed his helm. "Rasi... I'm sorry."

Blue optics flicked opened, and a tiny servo opened for his brother's.

Starscream held the tiny servo. "... I'm staying here." His wings pinned down.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had been talking quietly, and the medic came over and knelt beside him. "You can't stay overnight, little one, I'm sorry, but Wheeljack will bring you back in the morning. I'll stay to keep an eye on him."

Starscream gripped the berth with his other servo, claws flashing out as they dug in. He stared at the adult with a determined pout.

Ratchet stood firm. "Rules are rules, Starscream. Morning will come before you know it. I promise he won't be alone."

"No one follows the rules. Why should I?"

"You're going to start following rules, little one. Wheeljack and I will be taking care of you and your brother from now on, so we expect you both to learn how to behave and listen."

Starscream's wings pinned further and he flashed his tiny, sharp fangs.

Ratchet leaned down and lightly popped him into the mouth, just hard enough to startle the Seekerlet but not hurt him. "Do not try to threaten or scare us, little one. We want to help you, but if you're naughty you will be punished."

"I'm staying with Rasi."

"No, Starscream. You're going home with Wheeljack to get cleaned up and have a good rest. You'd be disturbed here and in the way."

"I'm staying!"

Ratchet picked him up and handed him to Wheeljack.

Starscream did not go so easily. He had his claws deep in the berth and was not above kicking.

Ratchet, however, was not above deliver firm, stinging swat to his backside either.

Starscream hissed and clutched. "No!"

"Starscream, listen to me. You're too young to stay, and you're dirty. You don't want Cas getting sick from the germs on you do you?" Wheeljack said.

Starscream sniffed, optics welling with fluid. "I can't just... leave..."

"Oh, sweetspark, we're going to come back, I promise, but Cas to rest and so do you. You don't want to be in the way if he needs Ratchet, do you?"

Starscream sniffled again and his claws loosened.

Wheeljack held out his own servo to him.

Starscream let go of the berth and looked back at his baby brother as Wheeljack picked him up.

He was back in recharge. "Night, Rasi," he said softly. Wheeljack took him to a fairly decent sized home and set him down.

Starscream looked around, shivering and holding himself.

The inventor turned up the temperature then show him around the apartment.

Starscream's shivering was more from fear and anxiety. He began clicking halfway through the tour.

Wheeljack stopped and knelt in front of him. "What's wrong, Starscream?"

"It's... It's nothing." He clicked a little harder.

"Starscream, tell me the truth, please. We're going to take care of you, but we can't if you don't tell us when something's wrong."

"...I miss Carrier." Starscream's clicking became chirps and sobs. "I couldn't help Rasi. And everything is different and wrong."

"Oh, little one..." Wheeljack hugged him and rocked him. "I know. It's going to be all right. Your brother is going to heal and grow strong, and I'm sure your Carrier is watching over you from Primus' side." "Really?" The inventor nodded. "Why I even bet he secretly led Ratchet and I to you so we could help you."

Starscream rubbed his optics and sniffled. "...I hope he's happy..."

"I'm sure he is, Starscream. Come on, how about a bath?"

"Okay. I love bathing." Starscream let him take his hand.

"Good. We'll have to get you some bath toys," Wheeljack said, taking him into the bathroom.

Starscream chirped in pleasure at warm solvent and soft soap, wings fluttering, water flying, and sparkling chirps, squeaks, and trills filling the room.

Wheeljack chuckled as he got splashed a little but didn't protest as he washed the Seekerlet with gentle servos.

Starscream made a nest in the towels as Wheeljack tried to polish him.

"Come here, you silly thing," he grinned, digging the sparkling out to finish polishing him, tickling his pedes.

Starscream squealed, clicking in mirth.

The inventor finished polishing him and carried him to the guest room. "This will be yours and Cas's room. We can rearrange it later how you like so it fits you both better, okay?"

"Okay." Starscream blinked around at it. "It's... different."

"Different how, sweetspark?"

"It's big... and white."

"We can paint it later, and it will be divided between you and Cas, you'll each have your own space in the room. We'll take the adult berth out and put two sparkling berths in here for you guys. How does that sound?"

"...Okay."

He settled Starscream on the berth, wrapping him in the blanket. "I'll be right across the hall if you need me or want to be near someone."

Starscream nodded and stared about the dim bedroom, settling down. Wheeljack shut off the light on his way out and the child didn't protest.

He burrowed into the warm, soft blanket and fell into a peaceful recharge

When Wheeljack came back in, the Seeker had somehow stripped the covers off of the berth and nested in them in a corner. He sighed, chuckling, and woke the child. "Starscream? It's morning."

He chirped sleepily then perked up. "Rasi?" "Yes, we'll go see Cas after morning energon. Come, lets make the berth up neatly and have energon."

Starscream helped Wheeljack to make the berth and followed him through the morning routine, impatient and fidgety, clicking occasionally.

Wheeljack gave his wings a little tickle then led him into the dining room, getting him his energon.

Wheeljack gave his wings a little tickle then led him into the dining room, getting him his energon.

Starscream's wings twitched and flicked as he drank carefully, not wasting a drop of the fuel.

When he and Wheeljack finished they headed for the hospital. Cas was awake and sucking down his own breakfast with Ratchet nearby when they arrived.

Starscream rushed to his little brother and pulled himself up onto the berth with feline grace.

The baby let out a happy squeal and scooted to nuzzle the older sparkling.

Starscream cuddled him close, avoiding the patches where his wings had been.

Cas purred and continued drinking his energon until it was empty. He gave it a little shake then held out the sparkling training cube to Ratchet. "Aw gone," he chirped.

Ratchet patted his helm. "Good boy."

Wheeljack approached his mate. "What's the verdict, love?" he asked quietly so the sparklings wouldn't hear as they began a patty-cake game.

"He'll never fly again." Ratchet quietly told him. "Perhaps its better that he lost them before he ever had a chance to use them. There won't be sky-longing then."

"Maybe, but Starscream still has his." "I know. We'll make it work, Jack, even if I sneak him out to where he can fly for a while." Wheeljack nodded. "How soon can we take him home?"

"Not long. He's healing well." Ratchet looked out the window. "But we'll have to be careful about Starscream. Perhaps we can bind in his wings."

"Oh, Ratch..." "I know it's not ideal, but right now we need to keep him safe. When things calm down we should be able to let him have them free, but right now it's going to be just too dangerous for him." He sighed. "Starscream, come here a moment, please."

Starscream looked up, wary. He slid down from the berth. "Yes?"

Wheeljack picked him up, hugging him a moment. "Starscream, right now things are very dangerous for Seekers." "Because of the fighting?" The adults nodded. "Yes, little one. Wing hunting is legal right now, and that puts you in a lot of danger, even with us. There are mechs who are stronger than we are." Ratchet gently rubbed the Seekerlet's helm. "Starscream, we need to bind your wings. It won't hurt, but it will help others from knowing right away that you're a Seeker and keep you a little safer. When things calm down we can unbind them and find a time and place for you to fly."

"...Okay." Starscream trembled.

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack. "I'll be back. Come along, Starscream."

He followed along once Wheeljack put him down, going to take Ratchet's servo. The medic was safe, he understood it now, and walked along, keeping his wings down and folded in.

Ratchet took up a set of wires and a torque wrench. "This might be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt too much."

He did his best to be gentle as he bound the sparkling's wings.

Starscream whimpered as his sensitive wings were restricted and he shook, trying to stay still.

The medic rubbed his helm. "Almost done," he soothed.

Starscream hugged himself as Ratchet finished the wirework.

"There." He was gently picked up and hugged. "Hopefully it won't be for too long, little one. Things will calm down."

Starscream nodded, sniffling. "...It hurts."

"I'm sorry, baby. Come on, I have an idea." Ratchet carefully worked a thin but soft wire cover onto the wires, cushioning them against Starscream's wings. "Is that better?"

"It's okay." Starscream sighed. "...Why is this happening to us?"

"Because mechs started thinking, a long time ago, that they were better than other frames, like Seekers, Tanks, and other flying mechs. Now a lot of bots think that way because they were taught it's the right way to think and act."

"That's stupid."

"It is stupid, but sadly it's how things are."

Starscream nodded and hopped down, standing and walking stiffly.

He followed Ratchet back to Cas's room. His brother was being gently cradled by Wheeljack, careful of the patches on his back.

"There you are." Wheeljack smiled encouragingly.

"Staw!" Cas squealed.

"Hey, Rasi." Starscream smiled weakly.

He nuzzled into Wheeljack and made a pulling motion to his brother. "Wuvs!”

Starscream sighed and smiled, climbing up into Wheeljack's arms to snuggle his brother.

Wheeljack kissed their helms. He reminded Starscream of their Carrier.

Their poor Carrier... In that big, nasty room where they had had to live all together... with the strange mechs. He remembered their Carrier rushing to the too-small window and throwing both babes out of it. That was the last he had seen of him.

He gently pulled Cas closer, the babe purring.

"I'll keep you safe." Starscream whispered.

After a while Wheeljack took Starscream shopping for his and Cas's bedroom.

Starscream was nervous in the crowded mall and his clicking started up again. To calm him down, Wheeljack took him to buy a treat. The little Seekerlet stared about him as he clutched the rust stick he had been given. This place was just so big! There was a rustle from the corner of his view and he whirled, not seeing anything at first.

"Starscream, do you want me to carry you, sweetspark?"

Starscream clicked irritably at him and ducked away into the crowd towards a small garden in the middle of the concourse.

"Starscream! Starscream, come back!" Wheeljack hurried after him.

Starscream leapt into the little garden and rustled about in the leaves. More clicking and chirping joined his, but quiet and secretive.

Wheeljack reached the garden and looked around. "Starscream! Starscream, come out, little one."

Starscream clicked a negative as the second voice fell silent except for the sound of desperate and hungry chewing.

Wheeljack sighed and parted the leaves. "Oh!" The second, smaller seekerlet, huddled under Starscream, clutching the rust stick. "Oh, you poor little thing. Come out, both of you, and we'll get you some proper energon."

The second Seekerlet's optics teared up and he tried to rush backwards into the leaves, but Starscream gripped him about the waist and dragged him back, helping Wheeljack pick him up. Once exposed, the Seekerlet went still and quiet, as if he was trying to hide against the inventor.

Wheeljack rubbed his helm soothingly and then offered Starscream his servo. "Come on, we'll go shopping after we get energon, okay?"

Starscream took the servo and looked up at Wheeljack. "His name's Pharma."

"That's a very pretty name, little one. My name is Wheeljack."

Pharma kept sucking at the rust stick, optics huge as he was carried through the mall.

Wheeljack stopped at the food court. Energon and treats were sold there of every variety and flavor. "Pharma, do you want a special flavor of energon?"

Pharma looked up with wide eyes at the board and pointed towards a flavor: Polyberri.

"Okay. What about you, Starscream? Do you want a flavor and a new rust stick?"

Starscream clicked, thinking. "Just the rust stick, please."

"You don't want energon?"

"Not hungry."

"Okay, but tell me if start to get hungry, all right?" He nodded. Wheeljack ordered Pharma's energon and two rust sticks. "Lets find a table, little ones." Starscream carried the energon and rust sticks, keeping beside Wheeljack, guided by a gentle servo on his helm as they came to an empty table and sat down. Wheeljack gave Pharma the energon and took on the rust sticks for himself. "Drink up, little one."

Pharma guzzled the energon as if he hadn't eaten in days. Starscream nibbled his rust stick and Wheeljack sucked on his.

He waited until Pharma paused to take a breath. "Where are you parents, little one?"

"...Gone." Pharma clicked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." "Jack?" He looked at Starscream and nodded. "Would you like to come with us, Pharma?"

"...Will the bad mechs come?"

"Bad mechs?"

"...The ones who took Carrier and Creator."

"No. My mate and I will keep you safe along with Starscream and his brother, Cas."

"...Are Carrier and Creator going to come back?"

"... I don't know, little one. I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Pharma clutched his energon cube and frowned into it, optics welling up with coolant.

Wheeljack cradled him and rubbed his back gently. "A lot of bad things are happening now, little one. It's hard to say what will happen."

Pharma sobbed, clicking and chirping into Wheeljack, snuggling into his solid frame.

They stayed there until Pharma quieted and just lay stayed there, nestled into the inventor. He led Starscream out of the food court and to a furniture store first to pick out sparkling beds and toy chests.

Starscream didn't like the stiff berths. He had always slept in a soft heap of cushions and blankets. But he chose one for himself and Pharma fell asleep on another. Cas had to have a small crib.

Wheeljack let him choose some soft blankets. "Starscream, you can make a nest, but make it on your berth, okay?" "Okay." He gently picked up Pharma. "Lets pick out toy chests then we'll go to the toy store." The toy chests were metal and came in various colors and shapes. "What shape and color toy chest do you want, Pharma?" he asked, gently waking the Seekerlet.

Pharma stretched and rubbed his optics. He stared around at the toy chests, thinking.

"Can we get this one for Cas?" Starscream asked, pointing to a silver round one. "Yes, Starscream, we can get that one for Cas. Do you want down to look at them better, Pharma?"

Pharma wiggled, nodding, and dropped down to his servos and pedes. He was still too young to walk properly. With a wiggle and a stretch in his wings, he hopped towards the toyboxes, looking for all the world like a tiny frog, wings bobbing adorably with every hop.

Wheeljack chuckled and gave his wings a little tickle. He giggled and sat down in front of a green heart and pointed to it. "This?" "You want that one?"

Pharma clapped his servos, giggling.

The inventor smiled. "Okay, you can get that one. Have you picked on, Star?"

Starscream was shaking his helm. "...Can I have a desk?"

"You don't want a toy chest? Don't you want a place for your toys, sweetie?"

"I don't want toys. I want a desk. And datapads,"

Wheeljack knelt down next to him. "Why don't you want toys, Starscream?"

"I'm not a sparkling. And toys break too easily. I want to learn."

"You are a sparkling, and how about a small toy chest and a desk? We won't keep you from learning, Star, in fact we want to help you learn, but you're still young and should be be able to play. If you don't want any toys from the store when we look I can make you some toys, strong ones. How does that sound?"

"...Okay." Starscream touched a chest that looked like a warship. "I like this one."

"Okay." Wheeljack paid for it all and made arrangements to pick it up later. He took the Seekerlings to the toy store. "Okay, lets find toys for Pharma and Cas then we'll look at the older sparkling toys for you, Starscream." "Okay."

Pharma eyed all the bright colors as he looked up at the walls of toys. Suddenly, he began to click softly and folded his servos behind his back.

"What's wrong, Pharma?"

Pharma turned to him and chittered in Seeker. Starscream translated. "We're not supposed to touch the toys. If they get dirty, we'll have to buy them and they're too expensive."

"Oh. Here." Wheeljack pulled a cleaning rag from his subspace and cleaned their servos, making them both giggle as he tickled their little palms and digits. "Now, I want you to pick a few toys you want, okay? You don't have to touch them if you don't want to just point them out. If you can see something properly I can pick you up."

Pharma smiled and rushed to the toys, peeking at them and chirping as he looked them over. Starscream chose some plushies for Cas.

Pharma stared at the sparkling light up keyboards pointed to one with a turbofox on the back looking down at the keys.

Wheeljack took down the toys the little ones picked and carried them along with them.

He guided his charges to the toys for sparklings Starscream's age.

Starscream was impressed by the dollhouses, but he didn't seem pleased by anything, really. Wheeljack began to get the impression that he liked to build things for himself.

"Okay, Starscream, we can make you toys." He nodded, but his optic was caught by the tower of balls. He stared at it, and the inventor smiled. "You may get a ball if you want one."

Starscream chose a thick rubber one that was used to play kickball and began bouncing it in his servos. "This one?"

"You may get that one if it's the one you really want."

"Thank you." Starscream kept hold of it.

"Come on, lets go pay." He followed Wheeljack to the cashier.

The cashier looked askance at the two sparklings. "...Might want to be careful. The younger one looks enough like a shuttle or a praxian for awhile, but the older one is obvious."

"I'll be keeping them close, thank you."

Starscream grabbed Pharma, picking him up and pulling him close.

Wheeljack tucked away the toys in subspace and picked up the sparklings.

They left with speed, Wheeljack carrying them away. Starscream kept his optics down and Pharma clicked nervously.

They returned to the hsopital. Cas chirped curiously at the sight of Pharma and scooted on his bottom to Starscream when Wheejack set them on the berth.

Starscream hugged Cas and began preening him gently while Pharma cuddled a plushie Wheeljack had given him.

Cas waved to the other Seekerlet, chirping.

Pharma chirped back and began edging closer, acting like a little bird hopping on a perch.

The baby giggled as he watched, his little headfins flicking in mimic of what his wings would be doing.

Pharma chirped as he came close to the two more familial Seekers and slowly began to nuzzle and cuddle his way into Starscream's arms, not pushing Cas out.

Starscream hugged him too, and Cas nuzzled him, still the youngest. "Cas, this is Pharma," Wheeljack said. "Phaw!"

Pharma chirped and nuzzled Cas as Starscream began preening him as well. Ratchet eyed the new child’s wings. “…We’re going to have to bind his in as well, Jackie.”

"I know..." Ratahcet put an arm around his mate. "Things will calm down, but for now we need to do whatever it takes to protect them." Pharma cried as Ratchet bound his wings, though he had the foresight to cushion the wires beforehand this time. His spark clenched as the babe cried, but he knew he had to do it.

Pharma shrank from Ratchet when he went to soothe the child and Wheeljack stepped in, scooping Pharma up and bouncing him.

"I know, baby, I know, but we had to do it. They'll come off again, it's not forever."

They took Cas home that evening, though they still had to be careful of his wings. Pharma was consoled by his toys and snuggling with the other two Seekers in the over-large guest berth.

Ratchet went to get the furniture, calling for help from two of his friends, Orion Pax and Ironhide, both dockworkers and longtime friends of the medic. Orion, of course, was a big ball of mush that the Seekerlets seemed to sense and pounced the foreman the moment he gave them an opening. He, of course, cuddled them right back.

"Hello, sweetsparks." He cuddled them close to him and kissed their helms. "Aren't you the cutest things ever?" He touched Pharma's wings accidentally and the baby Seekerlet winced. "Oh, no, do your wings hurt? I'm sorry." He could easily fit all three into his arms and snuggled them close to his windshield.

Wheeljack smiled. "Time for evening energon, my little ones." Starscream reluctantly pulled away and took the offered cube. "Thank you, Jack." "You're welcome, Star." Cas reached for Wheeljack happily, purring. "Hello, snuggler." Pharma stayed firmly on Orion's lap as he had his energon.

"They're adorable. Did you adopt them or is this temporary?" Orion questioned, stroking Pharma's chevroned helm.

"We haven't officially adopted them yet. We found Cas and Starscream yesterday, and Pharma only this afternoon."

Orion's optics darkened. "I've seen my fair share of orphans after this weekend. Sometimes, I don't recognize Iacon."

"I know, Orion." Ratchet and Ironhide worked the guest berth into the smaller guest room so it would have two berths in it.success they were very well off.

Orion carried the three sparklings in to explore their new room, each still resting in his arms or, in Starscream's case, sitting on his broad shoulders.

The berths were tucked carefully in the corners with the crib between the,, and then each second of the room across from the beds had the toy chests and Starscream's desk, with the toys and datapads ready and waiting.

Starscream slid down Optimus's side and dashed to his desk, looking at the books Wheeljack had laid.

Pharma hopped to his toys, and Orion sat down to roll a ball with Cas.

Ratchet brought out heated mugs of sweetened low-grade and the adults chatted while Orion and the sparklings played.

Cas was the first one asleep, in an adorable little heap of limbs sticking every which way.

Orion picked him up gently and laid him in the crib on his front, tucking a plushie into his arms.

Starscream was next, face down in his datapads. Pharma was fighting the pull of sleep. He looking longingly at Cas as Wheeljack came and tucked Starscream into his own berth. "Pharma, what's the matter?" Ratchet asked, coming over.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with Cas?"

"Of course you can." Ratchet gently picked him up, kissed his helm, and tucked him in beside Cas as Wheeljack turned around.

Starscream was shifting in his sleep, pulling the blankets and pillows up around him and curling into his little nest.

Wheeljack came over and kissed Pharma's head. "Goodnight, sweetie." He set up the baby monitor. "Here, speak into this if you need us, okay?"

"Okay." Pharma chirped and nuzzled him.

Ratchet kissed him again as well. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Pharma trilled to his adopted Creators and settled for sleep.

Ratchet and Wheeljack left, turning off the lights. "We need to make this official tomorrow, Ratch."

"Agreed. We'll leave them with Orion and go up to the courthouse to register them."

The inventor snuggled in. "Oh, Ratchet, after we found out I couldn't carry I never thought...."

"Primus works in mysterious ways."

"That he does." Ratchet kissed him. "C'mon, Jackie, lets get some sleep. Tomorrow everything's gonna be new."

Wheeljack smiled, nodding. "Good night, babies." He whispered.


End file.
